Ocelot(Windy)
Windy's WIP Vamp derg. Appearance Red scales edged in gold catch the light, sparking on the tips of his horns and tail. Of course, he lost the original colors of a RainWing when he became a vampire, but that didn't stop him from getting them all dyed. He's decently well-built, not impressively so, but enough to get by with. His wings are larger than normal, but he keeps them pressed to his sides. He usually wears a leather jacket and the kind of traveling pants that give him easy flexibility. There's an image of a flame tattooed on his chest, which is visible if he leaves the jacket unzipped, but he never does. Personality General Sulky, reserved, and almost bored. An air of restless danger surround Ocelot, like the sparks before a fire. Getting too close might mean lighting on fire. His occasional snarky comments make him a rather unnerving guest, as does his habit of appearing right behind other dragons. Everyone is always glad to see him leave, and leave he does, usually quite soon after arriving. To be honest, crowds irritate him, with this prickly sensation under his scales that demand immediate departure. For dragons who bother to push through his apathetic front, he's playful, teasing, and somewhat smug, like he has a card hidden up his sleeve. If he does in fact, have a surprise up his sleeve, you'd never find out about it though, so the smirk is simply a ruse. He's quite social and casual, in one on one conversation and, when it comes to girls, a huge flirt. Friends Many of Ocelot's more predatory aspects disappear around his few friends. For them, he's almost like a big brother or a guardian. A tad bit overprotective maybe, but the intent of that worrying is nice enough. He's cheery and playful, and loves a good banter. Okay, maybe not all the predatory aspects of his personality disappear...he still loves coming up behind his friends and scaring them. All the same, he's there when somebody needs him, and woe to the dragon that causes his friends harm. However, he feels no loyalty to anything or anyone outside that friend group. Alone Ocelot is not the sort of dragon that should be left to himself. He doesn't get along with himself very well, and he often beats himself up over his mistakes when left to himself. Being a mostly intuitive guy, he has an instinctive sense of his own emotions, but no true connection to himself. He still partially hates himself for how he enjoys a hunt, but accepts that he's a monster, and for the most part likes being one. Because of his pre-vampire life, he believes everyone has a right to at least have a life, and a right to be strong. Abilities Enhanced Senses - Like any vampire, Ocelot's senses are enhanced. It's useful when he's on a hunt or a job, however, most times its just a nuisance. He's learned to ignore some of it, but find a dog whistle and blow it anywhere near him, and you'll find out just how annoying they can be for him...assuming he doesn't eat you. Enhanced Agility - Another vampire thing. For a flamboyant dragon like him who like to bounce around and get places quickly by taking all the back alleys, this is essential. Enhanced Speed(Flash Step) - Not his favorite thing, flash step. He prefers parkour bouncing to flash step for transportation because it allows him to move from shadow to shadow and have fun. Enhanced Strength - Like any vampire, Ocelot's strength is greater than any normal dragon. He loves this, its one of the reasons he became a vampire, and considering how many fights he gets into, he needs it to stay alive. Immortality - Ocelot looks to be about 18-20 at any one time. Don't imply that he's any older, it won't end well. Intuition - It isn't really an ability, but it is to be noted. Ocelot is not extraordinarily good at combat, nor using any particular weapon, however he does have a rather instinctive fighting style that utilizes literally everything around him to create complete unpredictability. History Relationships Maple - Ocelot loves Maple a lot...and is also lowkey terrified of her when she's in a bad mood. He can't resist her saltiness though, and he loves teasing her to just get her riled up. Trivia {| Category:Males Category:RainWings Category:Characters Category:Content (WindWolf19)